What the hell is a Hufflepuff ?
by Chachaa
Summary: "Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler Et leur patience est proverbiale." Les Poufsouffles n'ont pas souvent l'occasion de briller, souvent effacés par les autres maisons. Pourtant, les qualités des gens de cette maison ne sont-elles pas tout aussi louables ? Quelques OS sur ces Poufsouffles dont on parle trop pe


**_Le premier OS est donc sur Cedric Diggory, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

* * *

**Cedric Diggory**

_« Souvenez-vous de Cedric. Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cedric Diggory. » – Albus Dumbledore, __Harry Potter et La Coupe de Feu._

Cedric Diggory avait toujours été partisan de la justice. Tout petit déjà, il avait un caractère droit et intègre, comme en témoigna sa première manifestation de magie. En se rendant au village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule pour effectuer une course pour ses parents, il avait remarqué un groupe d'enfant qui semblait se moquer d'une petite fille. Celle-ci était sans doute un peu plus jeune que lui et paraissait terrorisée.

"Les filles comme toi ne devraient pas avoir le droit de se promener dans les rues", disaient un gros garçon à l'air méchant.

"Tu es trop _bizarre_. C'est normal que tu n'aies pas d'amis."

Les autres enfants continuaient de rigoler bêtement, la petite fille pleurait et n'osait rien répondre.

"On va lui apprendre à amener des crapauds à l'école pas vrai Stan ?" Demanda une fillette au visage pointu et à l'air mesquin.

"Lui apprendre ce qu'on fait aux _sorcières_ !"

Non il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Le groupe d'enfants s'approchait de la fillette d'un air menaçant. Cédric n'hésita pas une seconde à se précipiter vers eux.

"Eh ! Laissez-la tranquille !"

Tous se retournèrent vers le garçon d'un air surpris. Le dénommé Stan, qui semblait être le chef de la petite bande, lui répondit.

"Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde toi ! Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis…"

"Ce n'est pas très courageux, continua Cedric d'une voix calme, cinq contre un et contre une petite fille en plus. Viens affronter quelqu'un à ta taille."

"Je vais me faire un plaisir de te refaire le portrait", s'énerva l'autre en serrant les poings.

En réalité, Cedric non plus n'était pas « à la taille » de Stan mais il se sentait plus capable de l'affronter que ne l'aurait été la fillette. Stan était de ces garçons qui aimaient terroriser les autres. Bien sûr, il s'attaquait toujours aux plus faibles et toujours accompagné d'un groupe de suiveurs. L'incarnation même du courage… Il s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Cedric, encouragé par ses amis qui regardaient la scène avec intérêt. Mais il ne put jamais le toucher. Alors qu'il allait bondir pour le frapper, il fut violemment projeté en arrière par une force invisible. Il tomba par terre, les quatre fers en l'air et parut un peu sonné. Puis, il regarda Cedric avec appréhension.

"Toi aussi tu es bizarre, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, vas avec elle et laissez nous tranquille."

Il partit en courant, bientôt suivi par les autres enfants. Cedric se dirigea vers la fillette et l'aida à se relever. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, oui ils étaient _bizarres_ ou du moins différents. Ils étaient sorciers.

Il raccompagna la fillette chez elle. Elle était en réalité la fille Faucett, une famille sorcière des environs. Leurs parents se connaissaient et ils s'étaient déjà croisés une ou deux fois. Le soir venu, quand il raconta cet épisode à ses parents, son père lui sourit avec bienveillance.

"Je suis fier de toi fils, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. D'après ce que tu m'as décrit, il y a beaucoup de magie en toi. Tu deviendras un grand et bon sorcier, un bel avenir t'attend."

L'été qui suivit ses onze ans, ce qu'il savait déjà se confirma quand il reçut la lettre de Poudlard. C'est avec une joie immense qu'il prit le Poudlard Express pour la première fois et qu'il découvrit le Château. Poudlard, ce merveilleux endroit dont ses parents lui avaient tant parlé, celui où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il se sentit envahi d'une légère appréhension quand la dame à l'air sévère qui les avait accueillis appela son nom pour essayer le vieux chapeau rapiécé. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle maison était faite pour lui, les Gryffondors avaient l'air trop bruyants, les Serpentards trop inquiétants.

"Ah voilà un choix difficile, murmura la voix à son oreille. Tu as beaucoup de qualités mon garçon, je me demande où je vais t'envoyer. Voyons, tu es courageux, c'est indéniable mais trop réfléchi pour aller à Gryffondor. Serdaigle peut-être ? Tu as aussi de l'ambition, mais je ne crois pas que Serpentard te conviendrait."

"Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix nous diviser ? pensa Cedric."

"Ah vraiment ? Voilà un choix que je n'avais pas encore envisagé. Mais après réflexion c'est sans doute là où tu seras le mieux. Oui tu aimes l'équité et la justice, tu es travailleur. Tu seras un excellent élève pour… POUFSOUFFLE !"

Avec un petit sourire, il se dirigea vers la table à sa gauche qui applaudissait à tout rompre. Poufsouffle avait été la maison de son père, ce n'était peut-être pas la plus glorieuse mais cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Cedric s'épanouit parfaitement dans sa maison, il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis et les professeurs l'appréciaient car il était bon élève. Il se révéla également être un excellent joueur de Quidditch et fut même nommé capitaine de sa maison au cours de sa sixième année. D'autres que lui auraient certainement pris la grosse tête, mais pas Cedric. Il n'était pas à Poufsouffle pour rien et gardait bien la tête sur les épaules.

Les Poufsouffles avaient peu souvent l'occasion de briller, souvent effacés par les courageux Gryffondors, les malins Serpentards ou encore les sages Serdaigles. Aussi, fut-il heureux le jour où il parvint à se saisir du vif d'or avant Harry Potter, qui avait la réputation de ne jamais perdre un match. Mais sa satisfaction fut de courte durée lorsqu'il comprit ce qui c'était passé. Fair-play, il essaya de faire rejouer le match, mais c'était impossible

Malgré leur victoire contre Gryffondor cette année-là, il fut perturbé quand il eut à affronter l'équipe de Serdaigle. Et cette fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec des détraqueurs, comme dans ce fameux match où il avait prit le dessus sur Harry Potter. L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle était vraiment très jolie et il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarquée avant. Il se le demandait encore quand cette dernière attrapa le vif d'or juste sous son nez.

L'année suivante se révéla être un peu particulière. Poudlard accueillait un grand événement, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Il ne sut pas très bien ce qui le poussa à mettre son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Probablement les encouragements de ses camarades. Il était flatté que l'on croit ainsi en ses capacités à remporter le tournoi. Et peut-être pourrait il ainsi redorer le blason de sa maison ? On ne parlait que des Gryffondors ces derniers temps.

Il fut surpris quand son nom sortit de la coupe, le désignant comme le plus apte à affronter les épreuves du tournoi, et ce, parmi tous les élèves majeurs de Poudlard. Bientôt, la surprise laissa place à la fierté, la fierté à l'appréhension.

Il fut aussi abasourdi que les autres quand Harry Potter entra dans la salle réservée aux champions. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'âge requis, par ailleurs, le champion de Poudlard avait déjà été désigné. Au début, il ne le crut pas quand Harry affirma qu'il n'y était pour rien mais plus tard, à en juger par son expression, il dut admettre qu'il disait la vérité. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger agacement, Harry Potter n'avait il pas assez de gloire et de célébrité pour toute une vie ? C'était d'ailleurs ce que tous ceux de sa maison semblaient penser. Il sourit quand il vit les badges qui clamaient « Vive Cedric Diggory ! », mais désapprouva quand la mention « À bas Potter ! » s'afficha.

Il déchanta vite quand il apprit ce que lui réservait la première épreuve du tournoi. Il s'attendait à un concours honnête et dans les règles, il fut désarçonné quand Harry Potter vint lui annoncer qu'ils devraient affronter des dragons. Au début, il crut qu'il se jouait de lui, les tâches étaient sensées rester secrètes. Mais il lui affirma qu'il les avait vus, et que les autres champions étaient au courant. Cedric était en colère, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il avait l'impression de tricher, mais il compris qu'Harry avait fait ça par soucis d'équité. Et il ne put que l'en remercier. Sans cela, il n'aurait pas pu se préparer à affronter le Suédois à museau court. Sans cela, il n'aurait pas pu récupérer l'œuf d'or.

L'épreuve suivante, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, fut le bal de Noël. Les champions devaient être accompagnés. Il avait bien une petite idée de la personne qu'il voulait inviter mais avait peur que d'autres lui en fassent la demande avant lui. Elle était très appréciée et il avait remarqué que beaucoup de garçons lui tournaient autour. Il s'arrangea pour être le premier dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là et prit son courage à deux mains pour demander à Cho Chang, la belle attrapeuse de Serdaigle, de l'accompagner au bal. Celle-ci rougit légèrement mais accepta avec un sourire éclatant. Il passa une excellente soirée en sa compagnie. Elle fut encore plus merveilleuse lorsqu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Cedric avait eu quelques petites amies, mais pas autant que l'on pouvait imaginer. On le disait beau garçon, mais il n'en profitait pas. C'est aussi ce qui faisait son charme.

Il était sur un petit nuage, il sortait avec Cho Chang et il aurait pu affronter tous les dragons du monde. Mais il revint bien vite à la réalité quand sonna l'heure de la deuxième tâche.

Il eut du mal à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf d'or. Quand il l'avait ouvert la première fois, il en était sorti des cris atroces qui avaient réveillé ses camarades de dortoirs et ceux des dortoirs voisins. Ce ne fût que quand il entendit le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Maugrey, parler du langage des sirènes, que le déclic se fit. Après avoir pu écouter l'énigme sous l'eau, il comprit qu'il aurait à plonger dans le lac et à y rester pendant une heure entière. Il commença immédiatement à s'entraîner à pratiquer le sortilège de Têtenbulle.

Se rappelant de la précédente épreuve, il se demanda si Harry était au courant pour celle-ci, ou même s'il avait réussi à résoudre l'énigme. Krum, le champion de Durmstrang, était sûrement au courant, il l'avait vu plonger dans le lac l'autre jour. Il se doutait également que la championne française, Fleur Delacour, avait compris. Harry l'avait aidé pour la première tâche, il devait l'aider à son tour. Il trouva le ton de Harry un peu froid quand il vint l'avertir. En fait, depuis quelques temps, il l'avait surpris à lui jeter des regards noirs. Cedric n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi Harry lui en voulait, il attribua ce comportement à l'esprit de compétition. Peu importe, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il avait réglé sa dette.

Il s'en sortit plutôt bien avec la deuxième tâche, il fut le premier à remonter à la surface, accompagné de Cho qu'il devait sauver. Cela l'étonna car il avait vu Harry au fond du lac, c'était lui qui était arrivé le premier auprès des champions. Un peu inquiet, il se mit à tenter d'apercevoir quelque-chose dans les profondeurs insondables. Viktor Krum apparut, accompagné d'une fille de Gryffondor avec qui il s'était rendu au bal, une amie de Harry d'après ce qu'il savait. Puis, Fleur émergea de l'eau, elle était seule et semblait effrayée. Et Harry n'était toujours pas là. Que faisait-il ? Il n'avait pourtant pas eu de mal à atteindre le fond du lac.

Il comprit quand il le vit remonter peu de temps après qu'ait sonné la fin de l'épreuve. En plus d'être accompagné de son meilleur ami, la personne qu'il devait aller chercher, il y avait également la jeune sœur de leur concurrente de Beaubâton. C'était donc cela, il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner les « trésors » des autres champions et avait attendu d'être certain que ces derniers soient sauvés. Ce fut à partir de ce moment qu'il commença réellement à admirer Harry Potter, pour autre chose que ce qui le rendait célèbre à tous. Oui, il en était convaincu, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, une grande âme.

Les quelques mois qui suivirent furent très heureux. Il était en tête du tournoi des trois sorciers et il était amoureux. Il ne connaissait pas Cho depuis longtemps, mais il passait de merveilleux moments en sa compagnie. A Pré-au-Lard, dans ce salon de thé dans lequel elle l'avait emmené. Dans le parc de l'école, quand le temps le permettait. Ou encore, lors de ces instants volés dans les recoins du Château. Ils essayaient de ne pas penser à l'avenir de leur relation. En effet, Cedric quitterait Poudlard l'année prochaine, tandis que Cho avait encore deux ans à faire. Etant un des meilleurs élèves de son année, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il puisse rentrer au ministère de la Magie. Il serait sans doute très occupé mais il promit à Cho qu'il s'arrangerait pour être là à chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard et qu'ils se verraient pendant les vacances scolaires.

Mais avant de songer à tous ces plans d'avenir, il fallait terminer le tournoi. Il se prépara sérieusement à la dernière tâche mais plus sereinement que pour les précédentes. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, il avait envie de gagner c'était certain, mais n'en mourrait pas s'il perdait…

Alors quand il pénétra dans le labyrinthe, il ne se doutait pas qu'il n'en ressortirait pas vivant. Il ne pensait pas qu'un autre champion essaierait de l'attaquer, mais là encore, Harry lui sauva la mise. Ils étaient arrivés au bout, la coupe était devant eux, il pensa qu'Harry devait la prendre, il était le plus méritant. Mais celui-ci lui proposa de la saisir ensemble, et il réalisa alors que ce n'était pas une compétition entre maison. Peu importe qui de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle sortirait vainqueur, Poudlard aurait gagné. Et ils seraient tous deux la fierté de leur école.

Alors il attrapa une des poignées de la coupe, exactement au même instant que Harry. Mais comme il s'attendait à entendre sonner la fin de l'épreuve, il se sentit transporté. La coupe était un portoloin. Ils atterrirent dans un endroit étrange, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Poudlard. Il se demanda si cela faisait partie de la tâche et Harry et lui levèrent leurs baguettes, prêts à se défendre, hélas, il n'en eut pas le temps. Il put juste voir Harry s'écrouler par terre la main sur le front et une petite silhouette vêtue d'une cape s'avancer vers lui. « Tue l'autre », dit une voix glaciale comme la mort. Il vit le jet de lumière verte arrivé sur lui, puis il s'écroula. Il était mort.

Cedric Diggory avait toujours été partisan de la justice. Mais sa mort n'avait rien de juste. Elle était même cruellement injuste et aléatoire. « Tue l'autre ». L'autre qui s'était trouvé là par hasard, qui n'aurait pas du gagner la dernière tâche de cette compétition truquée. Ce sont toujours les innocents qui s'en vont les premiers, mais les coupables finissent toujours par payer. Son nom fut inscrit parmi les victimes de la guerre, parmi les crimes de Lord Voldemort. Mais pour certains, quand le nom de Cedric Diggory serait évoqué, il ne resterait que le souvenir de ce champion, si humble et si modeste alors qu'il aurait eu bien des raisons d'être orgueilleux. Le souvenir de ce Poufsouffle qui avait failli se couvrir de gloire.

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, en bien ou en mal :)._**

**_(PS : J'espère que certains auront compris d'où vient le titre ^^)_**


End file.
